Heartstrings
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Three best friends are torn apart by one's unrequited love, one's lazy demeanor and a huge secret that could possibly destroy everything. Nobody is perfect, as much as they want to be...
1. Chapter 1

_**Heartstrings**_

o.o.o

_Chapter One. _

Two best friends stood on the roof of a thirty five story apartment building. The city lights below glistened in the night sky, but this situation was not nearly as bright. They had been friends since they could crawl, but that was torn apart by one girl... and a child.

The taller, more confident friend called his counterpart up here—to talk, but the clenching of his fists and the tension in the air would hardly make this just that. He was the one that introduced him to this girl; this special girl. He was the one that was always there for her. He cared so deeply about her that anyone that even made her frown just had to go, even if it was his long time best friend. His name was Riku, and he had every reason in the world to be taking out his anger on him at this moment.

His friend, Sora, was a little shorter and more scrawny. A happy go lucky type, Sora never really took anything seriously. Sure, friends have things that they don't like about each other that they work through or compromise, however this was the last straw. Sora was not taking his responsibility as a father to her child and this made Riku furious.

The girl's name is Kairi. She came there about ten years prior. Riku and her quickly became friends—then Sora. Riku always knew that Sora and Kairi had this sort of chemistry about them, despite his unrequited love for the girl. He always kept his mouth shut so that his best friends would be happy, but not this time.

Nobody was happy.

Sora tried to keep his hair out of his face and seemed a bit impatient. "What did you bring me up here for? The wind is blowing too much and it's chilly."

"Unbelievable... so this is how you treat her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're always out... and it's not to work or provide for your family but instead to go out on the town and have a good time? Is fifty percent of this not your responsibility? Huh?" Riku couldn't lower his tone, he was furious.

"You have no idea what is going on. Just stay out of it." Sora looked towards the ground.

"How in the world can I just stay out of it?" Riku yelled, stepping towards him. "Not only have you made Kairi cry nearly every day, but your _son_ always wonders where his father is! Does that not bother you at all?"

Sora started heading towards the door. As he walked past him, he said, "You don't know anything. Leave us alone." And with that, he left. Riku heard his footsteps down the stairs.

"ARGH!" Riku fell to his knees. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

o.o.o

_One year earlier..._

Kairi rushed down the hallway. Her son, Shota fell sick during daycare so she was called out of work to come and get him. Almost out of breath, she arrived at the room and took a moment to get herself together. She looked through the door window and could see a few children, ages 1 – 5, doing various things. There were two caretakers in her sight, but she couldn't see her son from where she was standing. She knocked on the door.

One of the caretakers opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Ah, yes... I'm Kairi Tomohisa. I was informed that my son... Shota was sick and I came here to pick him up."

"Ah! Right this way." She let Kairi in the room. "He's over here; he fell asleep but he has a fever. We are not authorized to give any medicine so I'm glad that you were able to get here quickly. He probably should be taken to a hospital, just to be safe."

"I will take him now."

Kairi never thought that she would be a mother so young; seventeen with a two year old son was taboo, but it is what it is. He had her features; his hair was auburn, he had the cutest dimples and was shy and reserved like she was. Like any mother, Kairi loved her son more than anything. But this life could be quite exhausting... especially when she had to do it on her own.

She was in her last year in high school. It's tough enough being the pregnant girl, the girl that has a kid, but strangely she wouldn't change it. Despite all the bullying she's gone through for her so-called mistake, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

If only the father knew...

Kairi wasn't perfect. In fact, she was hiding a deep, dark secret.

Hence why she never complained to Sora...

She couldn't complain that he didn't help her much...

o.o.o

Speaking of Sora, she didn't even bother to tell him about the short hospital visit. For something so trivial, he didn't need to know. Shota would be fine.

She put Shota to bed for the night and retired onto the couch. She lived in a studio apartment. Her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant and have never even met her child. She lived with a few friends up until she was barely able to afford her own place, even then it's not much. She delivered Shota alone, she's raising him alone... she was alone.

Sora was not Shota's father... and she was the only one that knew.

o.o.o


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two._

Sora worked at a host club, so he was often put in social situations where he had to be cheerful and flirtatious. It was in his nature, even if he didn't mean to do so... and it made his relationships with those closest to him difficult. He couldn't help that he had this natural charisma about him; it was just the way he was.

Riku was way more reserved. It was like Sora was a miniature celebrity here on Destiny Islands; everyone knew him. So when him, Kairi and Sora were together and someone would recognize Sora, he was the one that had to comfort Kairi with her insecurities while Sora blindly chatted away with the person. Boy or girl Kairi felt really left out because Sora would never even introduce her. It was like she didn't matter to him. Riku hated that.

But Riku was always just the _other best friend._

Riku had a pretty good relationship with Shota; the kid would always get excited whenever he was around. He was probably the only real 'father figure' to him. He knew he was, so he continued to go there, sometimes uninvited, just to see Kairi and Shota.

Today was one of those days.

Riku went up to the 11th floor of the shabby apartment building that Kairi stayed in. Room number 1105; this entire floor was full of studios with various types of people and situations. It wasn't the best place to be, but Riku had a solution to get her out of there.

He knocked on Kairi's door. He could hear Shota say something, so they were obviously home.

"Who is it?" Kairi's voice echoed from the other side.

"Your best friend in the whole world." Riku halfway smirked; he couldn't say that wholeheartedly without feeling a little sad. Kairi seemed to get it, however, and opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Riku... what are you doing here?" She let him in.

"RIKU!" Shota ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey there, kiddo. Looks like you're feeling better." Riku pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey, I got this in the quarter machine." He opened the child's hand, put it in there and closed it. Shota opened his hand and it revealed an orange and white bouncy ball.

"Thanks!" The boy ran over to his bed across the room.

"Be careful not to break anything..." Kairi seemed a bit worried, but she quickly got over it. "So... what's up?"

"Well..." Riku lowered his voice and looked around the apartment. "I... want to help you, Kairi."

"Help me...?" The very few words that she despised.

"You know my family is loaded; and since my father loves you, he is willing to-"

Kairi's demeanor quickly changed to irritation. "I don't need-"

"Just listen." Riku interrupted. "He is willing to let you stay in our hotel for three months free. Is this really a situation to be stubborn about?" He looked over at Shota, who was too busy playing with the bouncy ball to pay attention to them.

"It's too much... I would feel obligated..."

"Don't. We owe this to you. In fact, I'll even pay for two extra months after that. It will give you plenty of time to get back on your feet."

"Riku! I can't..." Kairi sighed.

"Just think about it. How much longer do you have on this lease?"

"It's... monthly. So another week or so."

"Great." He paused and looked at Shota. "You know... I want the best for that kid... and you. You know that, right?"

Kairi didn't respond, but she knew in her heart that this place was way too dangerous for her and Shota. Riku's father owned the Destiny Inn & Suites. Being Riku's lifelong friend, his parents were like the parents she never had. They would do anything for her. But should she really take Riku's offer? Even her stubbornness wasn't fighting back and she really felt that she had to give in.

"Shota would get his own room, as well as you. It really is a nice place."

"I know." Kairi said. "I've seen it."

"We don't even have to tell Sora. Not like he would notice anyway."

Once again she was quiet; Riku knew he had crossed some line. He quickly apologized, even though he felt that what he said was true.

"How... long has it been since you've seen him?"

"He was here two weeks ago." She answered. "He's been texting me every now and then, though. I guess he's working at the host club now."

"Yeah, it's about that time." Riku checked his watch. It was only seven. "Hey, have you two eaten yet? I'll treat you to some Takoyaki."

"Ah... it's really close to Shota's bed time... and he had a snack earlier."

"Oh, come on. You can't let him go to bed without a good meal." Riku smiled. "Let's go."

o.o.o

_"Sora kun!"_ A group of girls giggled at a table nearby as Sora walked past them. He flashed a smile and told them that he would be right there. He wanted to go and check his phone in the locker room and tidy up a bit.

He opened his locker and pulled out his phone. No messages from Kairi. Sighing, he put it back and took out two energy shots. He gulped them down, letting the bitter taste settle in his throat. He was really tired tonight and just wanted to go home, but unfortunately he would be here until two in the morning.

_'Why doesn't anyone think that I care...?'_ He thought, closed his locker and went out.

It was time to put on his happy face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, girls!" Sora sat in the middle of the five girls. He turned to one and started playing with her blonde hair. "Kawaii desu ne..." She blushed severely as the others watched in envy.

_'I really hate this job...'_

o.o.o

What's more, Sora had to walk by Kairi's apartment every day.

He finished up his last work. He made a significant amount of money from this job.

Leon, his supervisor came up to him in the locker room. "Great job today. Here are the tips for the night." He handed him an envelope and walked out. Sora didn't even bother counting the money. Instead, he went to an ATM and deposited them into Kairi's account. He didn't do this every time, but it was the only way he felt that he could help.

So why didn't Sora ever actually visit her and Shota?

It was quite complicated in his eyes; he would rather just stay in the background. She has refused his help countless times, unbeknownst to him as to why. He knew she was stubborn and he hated drama. There were plenty of times where he had tried to bring her diapers or other supplies, but she would just slam the door in his face and get upset. Although it didn't seem like she was upset with him, it was nothing less of dramatic and it didn't seem like he really deserved such treatment. All he could do was deposit money into her account.

Did he miss his son? Of course. Did he miss Kairi? Without a doubt. But Sora didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted or needed either. He hated being stressed. Many would call him irresponsible, lazy, a deadbeat... many would scold him for not trying hard enough for his child...

But he had doubts...

Was Shota _really_ his?

o.o.o


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three._

Kairi decided to take Riku up on his offer. She packed her things and put them into cardboard boxes; she didn't have a lot of stuff but she also had to organize Shota's things as well. She tended to spoil him with toys to keep him occupied. His favorite toy, however, was a white, plastic horse he carried around with him almost everywhere he went. She left that aside.

Shota was sleeping soundly in his toddler bed. This old, rusty apartment wasn't good for him and she knew it. She was always worried about bugs and spiders; she didn't want her son to get bitten or even sick. She always tried to keep things clean, despite the bad conditions.

But Riku was giving her a much better place to stay. She really didn't have a choice; it would be stupid if she didn't accept it.

It was about ten in the morning. Riku arrived to help her transfer her things. He left his truck down in the parking lot. They should be able to get everything transferred in one go. Kairi couldn't afford a lot of things for herself, so it wasn't like she had a lot of clothes or something. She spent all of her money on bills, food and stuff for Shota.

Riku piled two boxes onto each other and picked them up while Kairi carried one that wasn't so heavy. Shota walked in between them so they could watch him as they went onto the elevator.

Riku pressed the button for the first floor and took a few steps back, leaning against the wall. He couldn't see past the boxes so he leaned sideways to see. Kairi seemed really calm next to him, although it seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

They got to the lobby and walked out the door. Shota was carrying his toy horse closely, just staring at the ground. They got over to Riku's truck. He put the boxes in the back and stretched his arms. They just had to make one more trip up to the room to get the last two boxes and make sure nothing was left that they needed. As they were heading back towards the door, Sora appeared in front of them.

He seemed rather surprised to see them and vice versa. Shota looked up, but didn't really say or do anything. He didn't see Sora that much, so naturally he treated him like children treated strangers.

"I... was just heading to the store." Sora said. He couldn't stop staring at Shota, but he noticed that he really wasn't feeling anything other than awkwardness and some disappointment. Why didn't he feel a connection with the child that was supposedly his?

"Oh... Riku was helping me... move out." Kairi was hesitant, but might as well tell the truth.

"Where... are you going?"

Impatient, Riku put his arm around Kairi and forced her and Shota to go back into the building. Sora didn't follow them.

Kairi didn't question Riku's action; she knew these encounters made him uneasy.

After a few moments of nothing, Sora decided to keep walking. He saw Riku's truck in the parking lot with the boxes in the back, assuming that they must have Kairi's stuff in there. If he didn't see her just now, would she have told him that she was moving?

Probably not.

But where would she be moving to so suddenly?

So many questions and possibilities ran through Sora's mind. It was like she was always trying to get away from him.

But why?

Before he left, Sora took out an old receipt and got out a pen. He turned it over and wrote something, then quietly slipped it into one of the boxes and left.

o.o.o

After Kairi and Riku checked the apartment the last time, they finally shut the door. Kairi took Shota's hand and walked down the hallway. She was relieved to be leaving this crappy place.

As they left the apartment building, Riku sort of looked all around to see if Sora was still there but didn't see him. Feeling a little better, they made their way over to his truck and headed over to his family's hotel.

Riku checked in with the clerk at the front, who obviously knew him and knew of the situation. She gave him the room key. Riku handed it to Kairi.

"This way." He led her and Shota over to the elevators. This hotel was way too extravagant for what Kairi was used to, even when she lived in her parent's two story, six room home.

"You're on the 16th floor. Hope you're not afraid of heights." Riku smirked.

"Actually, I'm not." Kairi smiled. They let Shota go in first and then followed.

o.o.o

Sora strolled down the street towards the park. It was his first time having a day off in two weeks, yet he couldn't sleep in like he wanted to. Seeing Kairi today and finding out that she was moving made him somewhat sad. He didn't even know where she was going.

The fact that Riku acted the way he did only made him more uneasy. This was none of his business, yet he was always around. Shota probably thought highly of him and that made Sora crazy.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text message.

_'I'll be in town starting today. What are you doing? Let's meet at the station.' _It said. It was his cousin, Roxas.

"Aish..." Sora didn't answer and put his phone away. A few moments later, it buzzed again. He was calling now. After a few moments, Sora answered it.

"What?"

"I can see you, why are you ignoring me?" He chuckled. He always did this. Sora should've known better. Roxas walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hanging up now." He said and smiled as Sora turned around.

"Why are you here?"

"Just visiting. Chill. I'm surprised you're awake. You usually sleep til noon."

"Whatever."

Sora didn't like Roxas much. He seemed like the perfect guy and even Sora's own parents recognized their nephew more than him. He was always put on the pedestal while Sora was cast aside. Sora had every right in his mind to dislike him, so the fact that he was here now made him furious.

"Seen Kairi lately? How's your kid?"

'Leave her alone."

"Whoa..." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Why can't I be curious about them? They're practically family."

"How long are you staying here?" Sora sighed.

"Hmm... actually... I was wondering if I could stay with you." Roxas said cheerfully.

'Hell no!" Sora started walking in the opposite direction. Roxas grabbed his arm and pouted.

"But we're cousins... I have nowhere to go... please?" He begged.

"Nowhere to go? What did you do now?"

"Anyway... that's not important." His expression changed back to a smile. "Let me stay, okay? Great!" He said without waiting for a response. Sora didn't fight it.

o.o.o

Riku helped Kairi bring up the last of the boxes and left for his part time job. Shiny, hardwood floors, white walls, a chandelier, the latest kitchen appliances... could Kairi really live here? What happens after the free part is done?

"Mommy! Look! I can see all the buildings!" Shota said happily, staring out the window.

"As long as he's happy..." Kairi sighed and fell onto the couch. This was way more than she deserved. She looked over at her son. He was jumping up and down with excitement. She noticed the way the sun hit his auburn hair; it seemed like his hair was getting brighter by the day.

And that made her nervous.

o.o.o

Sora and Roxas entered his apartment. This was Roxas' first time coming inside, so of course he was going to boast and compare to his great life in Twilight Town.

"Since it's a one room apartment, you'll have to sleep on the couch. I'm not giving up my room, especially when you were uninvited."

"Hey, why don't you want me here?" Roxas thought everything was a laughing matter. "Just give me a spare key. I need to go somewhere."

"You think I just have these things? If you want to come back, you'll knock. If I'm not here, you're out of luck."

"Suit yourself." Roxas said. "But remember, I know how to open an unlocked door without a key." He winked and left the apartment.

Despite his annoying and uncaring ways, Roxas was actually pretty smart. He knew lots of technical and other knowledge that Sora didn't—he was able to get into a top university. He was considered a genius at a young age, yet all he does is play around. He didn't seem to know the value of money and always had things handed to him.

o.o.o

"Come on, Shota. We need to go to the store to get some things. Put your shoes on." Kairi put on her shoes and waited for him, then they left. This was such a nice hotel; she was going to have to get used to it.

They got to the grocery store just a few blocks down the street. Kairi got a car, put Shota in it and pushed it down towards the food isle. She only had about fifty bucks to spend, so she had to spend wisely.

However, she never compromised shortage of money to eat cheap, unhealthy food. Kairi wanted nothing but protein and fiber and she was going to get it, along with healthy things for her child. She barely ever ate sweets, but occasionally she let Shota have a candy bar. After gathering everything, she made her way over to the check out line and began putting her stuff up there. The person in front of her finished their transaction and left. The cashier scanned all of the items.

"$47.32."

"Sure." Kairi reached into her purse and searched for the cash. After a few moments, she realized that she couldn't find any. Embarrassed, she nervously looked all through her purse, but there was nothing. Shota gave her a worried look and bowed his head.

"This should be enough." Kairi saw someone handing the cashier money. She slowly turned her head, only to see Roxas standing there. The cashier took the money and pulled up the change.

"Hello!" Roxas saluted at her with a huge smile and took the change and receipt.

Kairi was so shocked she nearly fainted.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Please review! Sorry for the delay. Korean dramas can get addicting! :)


End file.
